


Just For Convenience Sake

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, They love each other, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: After a walk through the park is rained off, Aziraphale and Crowley spend an evening at the bookshop.Crowley realises he hasn't seen Aziraphale's wings since Eden, and after the angel admits to not keeping his wings groomed, Crowley offers a helping hand.





	Just For Convenience Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I've learnt that everyone is a sucker for some wing grooming so I decided to write a little one-shot because i am also super soft for this.
> 
> I would like to think that Crowley takes extra care of his wings whereas Aziraphale just leaves them alone, because he doesn't have anyone to help him with them.

It was a dreary day in london, the sky was black and the rain was coming down in bucket loads. But, in a certain bookshop in Soho, there was a warm yellow light glowing from it’s windows. Inside were a certain angel and demon duo, upset that their walk around St. James’ park was ruined by the rain.

‘Blasted rain!’ Aziraphale muttered under his breath, glaring in disdain at his wet overcoat, peeling it off his shoulders with a frown on his face.

‘You know, you can just miracle it dry angel.’ Crowley chuckled, already sat on the sofa with a bottle of wine, grinning up at the wet angel stood sadly in the entrance.

‘Yes, I know dear boy, but it just seems so frivolous.’ the angel sighed, before turning back to his coat and clicking his fingers, the coat now dry and soft once again. Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses before patting the sofa next to him, indicating for Aziraphale to come and join him on it.

Aziraphale strolled over, picking up a glass of wine before settling on the sofa next to the demon that was sprawled out on the other side. Crowley turned to smile at Aziraphale before pausing, the angel had his eyebrows raised at him, it took him a second to realise what that meant. Crowley smiled a little before reaching up and taking his glasses off.

‘Better, angel?’ The demon smirked before downing his glass of wine, pouring another for himself and his companion.

‘Much, darling!’ Aziraphale said cheerfully, taking the full glass out of Crowley's hand. ‘I am rather sorry our walk got called off, you see, I had found this new duck food that is supposed to be absolutely wonderful for their health! And I knew you would like that, dear boy!’

Crowley just smirked as the angel rambled on about duck food. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to all of their time together throughout the years. Aziraphales voice was a soft constant in the back of his mind as he rambled on about the health benefits of duck seed compared to normal bread.

The serpent thought back to their first meeting after he had been assigned with the task of the first sin, up on that wall with the angel, impressed that he had given away such a valuable item just out of the kindness of his heart. He was all warmth and soft edges, his robes flowing and his hair glowing like a halo behind him. He smiled internally at the memory of the angel’s face as he suggested that maybe they had both done something that was not right. His wings were pure white, held steady behind him, the feathers silky smooth but so soft at the same time.

That was when it hit him, that was the last time he had seen the angels wings. 

‘-and that is why I’ve decided to feed the ducks organic duck food-’

‘Hey angel?’ Crowley cut him off.

‘Yes dear?’ The angel inquired, wondering why the demon had cut him off so abruptly. He looked up softly at Crowley, giving him an encouraging smile.

‘Do you get your wings out much? I- I mean, do you take care of them?

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, before twisting his head slightly to think about the question.

‘Oh, well, dear boy, you see.’ He started, fiddling with his hands slightly, ‘I can’t quite recall!’ He spoke with a slight blush to his fair skin.

Crowley shifted to face the embarrassed angel, ‘Sso, do you not groom your wings?’ He asked softly, not wanting to be the cause of any more embarrassment. 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up before he shook his head quickly, coughing slightly, ‘no, well, I used to groom them rather frequently, but after the rebellion, I didn’t have anyone to help me so…’ he trailed off.

‘Of course,’ Crowley thought, after the rebellion it appeared as if all of the angels became just a little bit colder, as if they were all scared that they would lose even more. The angel probably hadn’t even groomed his wings since Eden, no wonder he was a little embarrassed about them.

‘Well, uh’ Crowley started, clearing his throat a slight bit so that he didn’t seem intimidated, ‘I could help you groom them?’ He asked, being careful to make sure that his voice didn’t crack at the end.

Aziraphale's head shot up, a gleeful look spread across his face. ‘Oh, you would? Thank you ever so much dear!’ He looked so happy that Crowley couldn’t help but nod, gesturing for him to get his wings out. Aziraphale checked to make sure the area was clear enough for his wings before settling down on the table in front of the demon, his white wings spreading out behind him all of a sudden.

Except they weren’t that gleaming white that Crowley remembered from Eden, they were slightly duller, the ethereal glimmer almost invisible. The feathers were a tangled mess, no longer the sleek elegant look they had in his memory.

‘Are you sure angel?’ He asked, his hands hovering over the feathers, itching to touch them but too scared without the angel’s explicit consent.

‘Of course, dear boy! Work your magic!’ The angel chimed, a song-like quality to his voice.

Crowley grunted in acknowledgement, letting his hands settle on the primaries first. He was delicate in his movements, letting his fingers work through the tangled mess, separating the feathers and smoothing them down one by one. Slowly, the tension in Aziraphale’s shoulders eased, his head lolling forward slightly, his breaths slowing down. Crowley worked his way through the primaries, making sure they were all sat perfectly, brushing them with his fingers ever so slightly, watching the gleam come back to them.

Once he was satisfied with the primaries he moved onto the secondaries, a pleased hum escaping Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley smiled to himself, feeling more confident in his movements, he smoothed out the feathers, brushing out the dirt and grime. He made sure all of the primary and secondary converts were laid flat and gleaming prettily before reaching up higher for the alula and the marginal converts.

A deep rumble came from Aziraphale before he spoke up, ‘you’re ever so good at this dear boy.’ He whispered, a soft smile spread across his face. 

Crowley hummed, ‘I groom mine fairly often so you’re in safe hands angel.’

Aziraphale chuckled lowly, ‘I’m always in safe hands when I’m with you my love.’

Crowley paused, his hands stilling in the feathers, it was probably the wine and the relaxing atmosphere that had Aziraphale saying something like that. ‘Just relax angel,’ he rumbled, ‘I’m almost done.’

He made sure that all of the feathers were laid perfectly before moving his hands to the scapulars, a deep grumble coming from low in Aziraphale’s chest as his fingernails brushed through the feathers there. Crowley took more time and care with this area, knowing how sensitive it was for himself. He made sure that all of the built up dirt was gone, and that everything was laid flat.

Once it was perfect he sat back and looked at his handiwork, the angels feathers glowed again, they looked soft and elegant.

‘Why did you stop?’ The angel whined, looking back at Crowley.

‘Because I’m done angel.’ Crowley chuckled, smiling softly at Aziraphale, whose face lit up at the statement. He looked down at his wings, a soft expression overtaking his face. He looked back up at the serpent, his eyes brimming with tears.

‘Thank you, my love, they look wonderful!’ There it was, that term of affection again, Crowley’s eyebrows raised. ‘Oh, let me look at yours!’ The angel said, excitement filling his voice. Crowley nodded before summoning his wings, the raven black feathers a stark contrast to the angels pure white.

‘Your wings are ever so beautiful darling boy.’ Aziraphale spoke, sincerity flowing from him. He reached up to touch the demons wings, throwing an inquisitive eyebrow his way first, smiling widely when Crowley nodded his consent.

The angel reached out, a soft gasp escaping his mouth as his fingers came into the silky smooth texture of Crowley’s wings. 

‘Angel…’ Crowley started, not wanting to ruin the mood but needing answers, ‘did you call me love earlier?’

Aziraphale blushed, keeping his eyes trained on Crowley's wings. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

‘Well, yes, I believe I did.’ He muttered, a deep red blush spreading up from his neck, ‘you are my love after all.’

All of the air left Crowley’s lungs at once. He spluttered slightly, trying to regain some air in his lungs.

‘You- Your, your love?’ He asked timidly, afraid that Aziraphale would just turn to him laughing, as if it was all some kind of big joke.

‘It has been six thousand years, dear boy, about time we stop dancing around our emotions no?’ Aziraphale chuckled, looking up at the demon, who was looking rather lost. He still had his hand on Crowley’s wing, his hand moving slightly, smoothing the feathers down.

‘So, does that mean…’ Crowley trailed off, feeling overwhelmed with the entire situation.

‘That I love you? Yes it does, my dear boy.’ Aziraphale whispered, his fingers brushing through a feather in Crowley’s alula. 

‘You, you love me?’ 

Crowley was shell-shocked to say the least, there stood the angel he had been in love with since the garden of Eden, declaring that he loved him too. Aziraphale looked completely angelic in the soft yellow lights from the old fashioned lamps in the bookshop, in his soft clothes and his wings now gleaming white after being groomed. Crowley could not believe his luck, it was almost impossible, for a demon like him to be so lucky. It was almost unbelievable.

Unable to say anything else back he turned to look at his counterpart, Aziraphale’s expression was open and vulnerable, as if he was afraid that the demon could not possibly love him back. After a quick ‘fuck it’ in his head, Crowley placed his hand on the angels neck, chuckling slightly at the little jump of suprise from the angel. 

‘Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.’ Crowley whispered, leaving a moment for a reply, only getting a small smile from Aziraphale in reply.

So he moved forward, closing the gap between their bodies and slotting their lips together, a sigh of relief escaping Aziraphale’s mouth. Crowley’s wings brought themselves to wrap around the two of them, feeling the tips of Aziraphale’s wings touch his own.

They stayed locked in that embrace long after the kiss had finished, even exchanging more kisses when they felt the need to.

It was alright that Crowley hadn’t said the words back, Aziraphale knew that the demon loved him and that was enough. They retired to the sofa after a while, cuddling up against each other, Crowley tutting as Aziraphale let his wing glide across the floor, getting some dust into it. But that was alright too, because now Aziraphale had Crowley there to help groom his wings.

The evening didn’t turn out so bad for a dreary, cold day in London. In fact, the angel and the demon would say it had turned out wonderfully.


End file.
